A digital valentine
by Angelofdarkness204
Summary: Its valentines day and kouji needs a date. My first Fanfiction so no bad reviews please. I don't own digimon I only own Mia my OC KoujixOC


**A digital valentine **

Disclamer: I don't own digimon I only own Mia my OC. My first fanfiction so no bad reviews please.

It was valentines day the day of love but not for kouji minamoto, he was trying to find a date for the dance but no luck."I've been trying to tell you guys that i am waiting for the right girl" Kouji explained for the hundredth time today."You guys all have dates" Kouji said calmly.

"Who are your dates again"? he asked "Well" kouichi sated "Takuya is taking zoe,JP is taking Juri and I am taking Rika" "What your taking rika, how did you swing that"?! Kouji asked shocked "well since ryo wasn't taking her she said that she needed someone to go with" Kouichi explained.

"Well I think I know who i'm going to ask" Kouji just said. Then Kouichi was shocked "Really who"?! "I think I am going to ask Mia" Kouji explained. Then he heard Takuya slightly laugh "what" kouji asked.

"Well" Takuya started "Mia's not really your type I mean well your a loner and shes a cowgirl" Takuya stated "I don't really care about that I think shes kinda cute" Kouji said blushing

"Ok i'm going to go ask her" Kouji said proudly. Kouji went over to Mia and when she saw him she said while blushing "Oh hey Kouji" "Mia can I ask you something" Kouji asked also blushing "Sure what is it Kouji" Mia said while the blush was creeping away "Would you like to go to the dance with me"? Kouji asked as the blush got deeper.

Mia said "I'd love to"! she was as happy as can be. Mia then skipped down the hall fanning herself with her brown cowgirl hat. Kouji went back to the guys.

"Well i've got a date" Kouji said with pride in his voice. "Nice" Kouichi said while patting Koujis back. meanwhile when Mia was with the girls they were all talking about the dance.

Mia was still exreamly happy "Hi girls, guess what"?! "What"?! they all asked kinda excited "Kouji just asked me to the dance"! "Thats awesome"! Rika said.

"So girls school will be let out early because of the dance so we're all going to change at my house before the boys come over" Zoe stated

School was let out early because of the dance so the girls all went to Zoes house while the boys went to Takuyas house.

The guys finally arived a Zoes house waiting for thier dates. First down the stairs was Zoe wearing a purple dress and purple flats with her hair srait. Next down was Rika in a blue dress and blue heels and her hair curled.

Next was Juri wearing a yellow dress with yellow flats with her hair in a bun. Last but not least Mia wearing a black dress and black heels with her long black hair in a ponytail.

The boys were outside waiting for their dates. When they came outside the boys were so shocked they could've jumped right out of their outfits.

as they walked to the school the entered the gym where the dance was. "Care to dance Mia" Kouji offerd. "I'd love to Kouji" Mia said as calmly as she could.

When they were on the dance floor a slow song just started. Kouji put his arms around Mias waist and she put her arms around her arms around Koujis neck.

As they danced the girls and the others were at a table. "They are really cute together aren't they"? Zoe asked the group.

Everybody agreed. The song sadly ended."Mia can go outside with the guys to get some fresh air"? Kouji asked slightly blushing. "Sure I don't mind" Mia said while blushing.

When Mia got back to the girls Zoe asked "Mia do you really like Kouji"? When Mia answered she was still blushing "Well yeah because he has that hair and those blue eyes that can make a girl melt like butter under the hot Texas sun"! Mia said as the blush got deeper

The boys came back inside. "Hi guys" Mia said as the blush was creeping away. Another slow song came on."Mia would you like to dance again" Kouji said as he pointed at the dance floor.

"Sure Kouji, I think the others should dance too" Mia said as she took Koujis hand. The others agreed with the idea so they all went on the dance floor and danced together.

Everyone was having A wonderful time. As Takuya was dancing with Zoe and Kouji was dancing with Mia, Takuya and Kouji dipped their dates and they had a little chat." well Kouji is being quite a gentleman" Zoe said kinda whispering "I know and I really like it" Mia said slightly blushing.

The song was over and their music teacher came up to Mia and said "Its time Mia". Mia was going to sing something.

"what song Mia" The music teacher asked. "What hurts the most" "You got it" He said

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,that don't bother me. I can tears now and the and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once and a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days everynow and again I pretend I'm ok, but thats not what gets me. What hurts the most, has been so close and having so much to say, and watching you walk never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but i'm doing it, its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends i'm alone. Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with thid regret, but I know if I can do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that i've saved in my heart, that I left unspoken. What hurts the most, has been so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. oh... yeah. What hurts the most has been so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what i was trying to do,not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

Then the gym burst out in apluse, the most apluse came from her friends and most of all her she went back to her friends they were all shocked by her singing voice

"Your voice is amazing" Kouji said with his cheeks a bright red. "Thanks Kouji" Mia said with her face red as well.

"Mia can I talk to you outside" Kouji asked as his blush got deeper. "Sure Kouji" Mia said with her blush getting deeper as well.

As she left Zoe and the girls gave her a thumbs up. When they got outside the blush on both Koujis and Mias face went away.

"Mia" Kouji started. "Yes Kouji" Mia said wooried. "There is something i've been wanting to do since we got here" Kouji stated

As Kouji said that he leaned in and kissed her. Sparks ran through both Koujis and Mias body. When they both pulled back Kouji asked.

"Were you okay me doing that"? Mia didn't say anything after that she just put her arms around Koujis neck and he put his arms around her waist.

She kissed Kouji, she could feel kouji kissing back. She then heard Kouji whisper in her ear "Mia will you be my girlfriend"? "I thought you would never ask" Mia replied.

They both went back to the dance and Mia told the girls about what happend and Kouji told the guys. Then Kouji asked Mia to dance again.

Kouji took Mia home and before she went to her door, they shared one more kiss. "Thank you Kouji" Mia said "Thank you too Mia" Kouji said.

They both agree that it was the best night ever.

**The end**

**Disclamer: I dont own digimon, i only own Mia, my OC. My first fanfiction so no bad reviews please. **


End file.
